My Jacob
by Chipmunk.96
Summary: It's Renesmee's 15th b'day when she looks back on all the past years and realizes how much her family and her wolfy mean to her. Getting gifts from all her family members who make her birthday a special say, she now wonders what her Jacob will get her. When she finds out, it leads to an argument. Want to know what it was and how they sorted it out? One way to find out. ONE SHOT.


**Yet another story that I wrote about two years ago. But then I closed the account when I was inactive. Since I have started writing again, I figured I should publish is again. So here it is!**

* * *

 **Renesmee's POV:**

"HAPPY BIRTHADY, NESSIE!", Jacob sang in his rough voice and pulled me into his famous 'bear hug'.

"Thanks Jake!", I smiled at him.

"Here's your gift", he said handing me a flat rectangular box wrapped up in blue gift paper with a blue ribbon bow on it. I instantly knew something was wrong 'cause he doesn't wrap gifts like this. In fact, he doesn't even wrap gifts- just hands it out like that (But I don't mind it). I raised an eyebrow at him but he just shrugged.

I tore up the paper, too impatient to open it carefully. I opened the box and stared at it.

"Did Aunt Alice suggest you get this?", I asked him. I am fully aware of Aunt Alice's obsession with fashion. I've heard she doesn't let anyone wear the same clothes twice.

"Well, yeah. It was her idea", Jacob said.

"So you got me this?", I said as I held up his present. It was a dress, the kind that are for kids. It was bright blue with big, white flowers printed on it. It was knee-length and had flowers on the neck and sleeves. It looked like it was an XXXXXL size of a kiddie dress.

"You like it?", he sounded so hopeful, I didn't want to tell him the truth. I did not like it. It was kiddy, it was stupid and I found out my boyfriend doesn't have a good fashion sense!

"Should I wear it and show you?", I asked, hoping that if he saw me wearing it he would realize that it wasn't good at all.

"Sure!", he beamed at me.

I went to my room and wore the kiddie dress and looked in the mirror. I looked like a kid, just bigger in size (which I actually was). I came out of the room hoping he'd got me something better.

"So what do you think?", I asked him. He was searching for words.

"Hmmm… it looks cute on you!", he said.

ARGHHHHHH! He'd better not shop for me again, EVER!

I heard someone laugh. Dad?! Mom?!

"Wake up sweetie", I heard my mom's voice and opened my eyes. Mom was holding my one hand to her cheek and Aunt Alice was doing the same to my other hand, beaming at me. Dad stood in the corner of my room and laughed.

"Happy Birthday, Nessie!", he said coming over to my bed and sitting on the edge. Mom glared at him then she turned to me and said, "Happy Birthday, _Renesmee!_ " I laughed when she placed special emphasis on 'Renesmee'. She didn't like my nickname, Nessie, given to me by my wolf! But I loved it.

"Now it's my turn to greet you", Aunt Alice said. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NESSIE!", she screamed. I smiled at her then laughed when I saw mom glaring at her for calling me Nessie.

"You'd better get used to it, Bella", Aunt Alice said.

"Thank you!", I smiled. "But why were you all laughing?"

"We were laughing at your dream", mom said.

Dream?! What dream?! Then I remembered that horrible blue dress with white flowers and winced at the thought of wearing it. Dad laughed. Oh, so that was the dream! Jacob had better give me something better in reality!

"Alice is happy that you've got a better fashion sense than me", mom said, smiling at Aunt Alice who beamed at me.

"You'll love your present Nessie", she said.

"How do you know? You can't see me?", I said, teasing her. She smiled then pulled my hand and said, "Okay get up now. You need to get ready. Everyone's waiting for you downstairs. Edward, Bella- you guys go down"

I got up and went to the bathroom. When I came out Aunt Alice already had my clothes on my bed. I wore the tight-fit, designer black jeans and the bright red tank top paired up with my favorite black heels. Aunt Alice came in, looked at me from head to toe, then smiled.

"You know, I wonder where you got this from? Your mom never really liked the clothes I chose for her. She still doesn't. She didn't like parties either. Edward listened to me just so I would stop bugging him. But I'm really glad I got you!"

She helped with my hair- drying them, then curling.

"But why are we doing this now? I mean the party's in the evening right?", I asked her.

"Yeah, but the birthday girl should look special all day!"

After my hair was done, I applied my favorite cherry flavoured lip gloss and started to go down when I noticed that Aunt Alice wasn't following me.

"Aren't you coming?", I asked her.

"Yeah I'm coming. I'll just bring your present", she smiled.

I went down the stairs and was greeted by evryone shouting "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" at me. _Well, this is my family of vamps… and a werewolf!_

"Thank you!", I said smiling happily.

"Here's your present from both of us, _Renesmee_ ", dad said my name while looking at mom and I smiled. They gave me a CD with a picture of the three of us on the cover.

"Thank you", I said hugging them. I hadn't noticed Aunt Alice join us.

"This is from Jasper and me", Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper gave me a flat box wrapped in the same blue gift paper and with the same blue bow that I'd seen in my dream. I looked her, surprised, but she just grinned at me.

"She thought making it look like the gift in your dream would be a nice joke", dad explained.

"Oh", I smiled and tore the paper. I'd just opened the box when Aunt Alice screamed, "Do you like it Ness? Say yes! Say yes!"

"Alice, let her see it first!", dad said.

I looked inside the box and saw a beatuiful black dress.

"Awww! It's beautiful! Love it! Thank you Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice!", I said hugging them.

"No need to thank us", Uncle Jasper said smiling.

"I knew you'd like it!", Aunt Alice said.

"Alright, our turn!", Uncle Emmett said and greeted me with his bear hug. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks!"

"Oh, come on! Let her breathe, Em", Aunt Rosalie said, smiling.

"Here's our gift." They gave something that looked like a scroll tied up with a red ribbon. I opened it and saw that it was a huge poster of my favorite actor, my crush, who's the hottest and sexiest guy in the world, other than my Jacob- TAYLOR LAUTNER!

I screamed when I saw it!

"I. LOVE. IT! Thank you so much!", I said and hugged them.

"We knew you'd love it", Uncle Em said while Aunt Rose smiled.

Then I got my gift from Grandma and Grandpa. They gave me a white envelope. I opened it and saw two rectangular pieces of paper. I wondered what was. Then I turned them around and saw that they were tickets to the premire of 'Abduction', Lautner's new movie! But two tickets?!

"Thank you Grandma and Grandpa. I love this!", I said hugging them. "But two tickets?"

"One's for you and one's for Jacob", Grandpa said.

"Yeah, you can go for a date on Septemeber 23rd", Grandma said. Mom growled. I get it that she didn't like the idea that Jacob had imprinted on me but she really should stop growling at these things! Even Grandpa Charlie didn't use to growl whens she used to make plans with dad!

Dad laughed when he read my thoughts and I smiled at him.

"But how did you get them? I mean it's so late, the premire is just _days_ away!", I said.

"Well, we had already booked them long time back", Grandma said and I smiled at her.

"These are the best gifts ever!", I said. "Thank you so much!"

"How do you know they all are best gifts. You haven't seen ours yet!", dad said, smiling.

"Oh, yeah, the CD. I'll just go up and play it", I said heading towards my room. I had two rooms: one in the family house and the other in the cottage but I mostly stayed in the family house.

I inserted the CD in the computer and then played it. The first thing it showed was a baby picture of me when I was just three days old. Then it started. The lullaby that dad had made specially for me was playing in the background. Then more pictures came: my growing days with my family. The baby pictures turned into one year old child, then two years old. And it went on till my last birthday. It had captured every single memory of my 'so-called' fifteen years. I am fifteen but I look like I'm ten. I grow faster than humans do. But my growth is supposed to end soon.

'My lullaby' continued through all the pictures. The last picture was of mom and dad holding a baby me with 'Happy 15th Birthday!' written below it.

I felt a tear escape my eye and before I knew it I was crying. I had inherited this from my mom. Every time I got emotional, I cried. I heard mom laugh beside me.

"What's there to laugh?", I said through tears.

"Nothing. It's just weird to see someone cry after all this time", she smiled at me.

"I love it. Thank you so much!", I hugged them both.

"We're glad you love it!", mom said.

"How could I not? It's so beautiful and… I don't have words", I said.

"We can see just how much you love it", dad said. "Now go and put that poster on the wall and you'd better get some sleep too", he said, smiling at me.

"Yeah."

"We'll be downstairs if you need us", mom said and with that they left the room.

I switched off the computer, took the huge poster and went to the wall behind the door and stuck the poster there. This is the best place for a poster! To see the poster you'd have close the door and so no one will ever see me drooling at him, well, except for dad! My room used to be dad's room with the best view in the whole house- the room Aunt Alice wanted. Dad didn't give it to her but he didn't say no to me. It's probably because mom and dad have the cottage now.

"Oh, no. That's not it. I would never say 'no' to you", I heard dad say. Obviously, he had read my thoughts.

 _Thanks dad. I love you._ I thought.

I went to get some sleep 'cause the night would be long and totally fun. I didn't feel like sleeping so I took out my ipod and stared listening to songs. My thoughts wandered to Jacob. I wondered what he would get me. I decided to listen 'Caught Up In You' by Cassi Thomson. I don't know a lot about her but that song reminds me of Jacob. It's totally fits the way I feel about him. Well, apart from the 'My heart was broken, I didn't think that it would ever mend' part. But still, I love the song.

I heard a knock downstairs and then heard Jacob greeting everyone. I jumped out of my bed and hurried downstairs.

"Hey Jake!", I said and threw myself into his arms. I saw him everyday but I still couldn't stay away from him for a long time.

"Heyy Ness!", he said and hugged me back.

"So what did you get me? I've been dying to…?", I stopped when I saw his confused expression.

"What do you mean by what did I get you?… Oh NO! I'm so so so sorry!", he said finally realizing his fault. I couldn't believe it! I'd woken up dreaming about it and I was practically dying to know what he got me and that dog forgot my birthday!

"Jacob you didn't forget my birthday, did you?", I stared at him accusingly, letting all my anger flow through me.

"I'm so sorry Ness. With all the wolf responsibilities and Council meetings, it slipped out of my mind. I'm SO SO SO SORRY! I promise I'll make it up to you. Please Ness. I really am sorry!", he said.

"Get out of here, DOG!", I snapped at him and went up to my room.

"Ness, wait! I'm sorry!", he called after me but he was too late. I didn't want to hear another word.

I locked the door and went to my bed. I looked at my ipod. I'd just been listening to the song that always reminded me of him, thinking about what my boyfriend had got me for my birthday and that moronic, idiotic dog forgot my birthday! Sure, he remembered the wolf responsibilities, the Council meetings, he rememebered spending some time with me everyday and remembered everything else in the world except my birthday! I threw my ipod on the floor (not to hard; don't want to break it) and decided to lie down. Jacob forgetting my birthday definitely DID NOT help me to sleep. I wondered what the others were thinking about him and my reaction. Mom would be, no doubt, really happy that I was mad at him. Dad… probably not. Before I was born, dad had started to think of him as a brother. But once he'd imprinted on me, dad had gone back to disliking him again. Sometimes it was pretty funny to watch them argue! But I don't get it- what's the problem with him imprinting on me?! I mean okay if it was too soon, but still. My dad had accepted that fact that he'd imprinted on me when I was three days old pretty easily, but mom… She was still kinda mad at him. Jacob had once told me that he used to hate the idea of imprinting, but that had changed after he'd imprinted on me. I don't see imprinting as a bad thing. I think it's way to know that you are mean to be together, no matter what.

I had liked Jacob since I the first time I'd seen him, that day I was born. When I was eight, I'd given him a nickname: Jakey boo. He had been my best friend till I was eleven. I have always looked younger than I am so Jacob kept treating me like a five-year old when I was actually ten. He knew how much I hated it but he also knew that I could never really hate _him_. I had fallen in love with him when I was twelve and then finally when I was thirteen, everyone thought that it was the right time for me to know about imprinting. I couldn't believe that Jacob had imprinted on me. That he was mine and that he would never look at another girl, the way he looked at me. I don't mind him looking at other girls, though, as long as I'm the one he truly loves. When we had started dating, every once in a while he would check out a girl in front of me, trying to make me jealous. But his plan never worked. I'd always end up suggesting him girls to hit on, in case he breaks up with me. I thought about the first time we had kissed. It was on his birthday. We were out at the beach, alone, when all of a sudden he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. It was sweet, soft and gentle. After that I'd asked him why all of a sudden he'd decided to kiss me. He'd said that he'd always wanted to do it but he was afraid I would get mad. So he'd picked his birthday to kiss me, so even if I got mad, things would work out. And I'd asked what did it have to do with his birthday and he'd said, "Well, if you get mad at me I can awlways say 'Hey it's _my_ birthday. You can't get mad at me' and make everything okay." I wondered why he even thought that I would get mad. I'd wanted it for a long time too. Then when I was fourteen everyone decided to tell me the truth about my parents and Jacob. It was my first fight with him. That's when I found out that my boyfriend had once been in love with my mom. I thought they were kidding. But then Jacob had said that it was true and that he'd kissed my mom, TWICE! I was so mad at him, I didn't talk to him for two-weeks. Even thinking about it was gross! But I knew it wasn't his fault. It happened before I was born. His feeling had changed after he had imprinted on me. I was mad, angry, confused. It felt weird thinking about Jake and mom being together and I needed to let my anger out so I took it out on Jake. I knew it was wrong but I just couldn't help it. Everytime I tried to apologize to him he would just say that it's no big deal and that he's not mad at me. So, after two weeks I forgave him and he knew for sure that I could not hate him, EVER.

I hoped he wouldn't think that now. But of course he would. And he was right too. Yes, I was mad at him for forgetting my birthday but I didn't hate him. I _could not_ hate him. No matter what, I loved him and nothing he, or anyone else, would do there was absolutly _NO WAY_ I could hate him, even if I wanted to. I was sad but I knew that he knew that it wouldn't be long before I got over it and forgave him and he was so damn right! I sighed!

 _Well, now that he knows it's my birthday, he'd better get me a nice gift,_ I thought to myself. Jacob knew that if he forgets my birthday and doesn't get me a gift, I still wouldn't hate him but he never took advantage of that. And that just made me love him more, if that was even possible! I was already over my anger. I sighed again and as the time passed I fell asleep thinking about Jake.

"Wake up Nessie, it's time for the party", Aunt Alice said, waking me up.

I got up reluctantly and went to the bathroom to wash my face. I wore the black dress Aunt Alice and Uncle jasper had given me. It was beautiful knee-length dress, with thin straps. Aunt Alice helped me with my make-up and hair. After I'd straightened my hair and applied lip gloss Aunt Alice said, "You were pretty mad at Jake, weren't you?"

"Yeah, I _was_ ", I replied.

"I knew you'd say that. Bella was really happy when you got mad at him. She thought you would stay mad at him for a while."

"I think mom should start to like Jacob. After all, one day she's going to have him as her son-in-law", I said, smiling, knowing that mom could hear it.

"Really? I thought you were against marriage?", Aunt said.

"I still am. But Jake is going to ask me one day and I'm not going to say 'no'."

"Of course not. So, I get to plan another wedding, huh?", she smiled.

"Looks like that", I smiled back.

"Let's go now."

We went down but no guest was there. I sat down on the couch and watched T.V. Mom came to sit beside me.

"You know, honey, Jacob is a _dog_ , He forgot your birthday. What kind of a boyfriend is he? I think you shouldn't let him off easily", she said and I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, you know it's not goingto happen." I kinda loved my arguments with mom over Jacob. It was fun! Right then Jacob entered the house and I got up to hug him.

"So I'm already forgiven, huh?", he whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, as if you didn't know!", I punched him lightly on the shoulder and then we both went to the garden to spend sometime alone before the party. Well, we won't actuallly get alone time 'cause my vamp family can hear each and every word- I'd learned to live like that. Jacob didn't talk about any gift and I didn't bring it up either.

"So your fifteen now, huh?", he said.

"Yeah, guess so", I smiled at him.

"You still look ten."

"You still look twenty six", I snapped and he laughed.

"You know Edward once told me that you are like Bella when it comes to marriage", he said afer a while.

"Yeah, I don't like the idea of getting married either." He looked a bit sad when I said that so I added, "Plus, you know it's actually good that we're both immortals. We can stay together forever, we don't really need to marry…"

"I was dreaming about taking you on a date, and then later I would get down on one knee and ask you to marry me and I was hoping that we could actually have a future as 'The Blacks'…", he trailed off. "But it doesn't matter anymore." He still looked sad.

"Well, but you know mom gave in and finally married…", I said, smiling at him. He looked at me with hopeful eyes. "Jacob, I know you are going to ask me to marry you one day and you know I'm not going to say 'no'."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't be all that happy and excited", he said.

"How can I not be happy and excited about something that's related to you?!", I asked him.

"You don't want to marry me", he said quitely.

"Oh, come on! I don't want to marry at all! But if it's you I'm marrying then I guess, I'm ready for it."

"You _guess_ you're ready…"

" _Fine_ , I'm ready", I smiled at him and this time he smiled back. "But what's the point of talking about it right now? I mean I'm not going to marry at fifteen!", I said.

"Yeah, I'm not going to ask you either!", he grinned at me. "But it's just that I had thought a lot about how I would propose you, and about our wedding, and our futur together… And, well, I would definitely feel bad if I couldn't get that."

"Well, now you don't need to feel bad about anything", I said, smiling and hugged him. "I love you", I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too", he replied.

After half an hour, all my friend and family had arrived. I got a camera and a scrapbook from Grandpa Charlie, a cute teddy bear from Paul and Rebbeca, "P.S. I Love You" from Sam and Emily (I love 'love stories'), a picture frame with flowers all around it with a picture of all of us, wolves and vamps and me, from Quil, Embry, Seth and Jared, and a key-ring from Leah and Stefan (the guy she'd imprinted on). It was small, rectangular and had a picture of me and Jacob smiling widely. It was from my last birthday. I thanked them all.

"Wow, Thanks Leah! I love it", I said.

"I know you do", she said. I'd always felt bad for her since I'd found out that Sam had left her for Emily. But then she'd imprinted on Stefan and things got better- she got better. She was happy again and all of us were happy for her.

"Time to cut the cake, Ness", Aunt Alice called as she carried a huge black-forest cake towards the table. It had "Happy Birthday, Nessie!" written on it and mom, as usual, growled when she saw it. It didn't have cherries- that was good, I don't like cherries. I took the knife and cut the cake. Everyone clapped and sang "Happy Birthday" while dad played the tune on the piano. Jacob was right beside me and his singing made me laugh.

Uncle Emmett brought another cake, pure chocolate this time and it was smaller in size. I frowned wondering why they got another cake and that too pure chocolate. I don't like a lot of chocolate like most of the people do. He placed the cake in front me and before I could ask what it was for, I felt someone push my head towards the cake. That's when I got it: a, small, chocolate cake to put on my face! But I was too late, my face was already covered in chocolate. I turned back and saw that Jacob was the who pushed me. Everyone was laughing. Well, I liked my birthday wild and not sophisticated where you just cut the cake, people sing "Happy Birthday", you take the gifts and thank people and then that's it. Birthday's are no fun unless you've got cake on your face. I thought about what I would be looking like and started laughing. I went up to clean my face then came down again. We had dinner- it was all chinese! My favorite! It was delicious and I wondered if vamps also had the power to cook awesome food. After we were done eating and cleaning, we just sat and talked.

"Hey, what did Jake get you?", Leah asked.

I looked at him and then answered, "Nothing."

"Oh, come on! You believed me so easily!", Jacob said. He got up and came to me smiling.

"What do you mean?", I asked confused.

He fished in his pocket for a little blue box. He handed it to me and I opened it. There was a silver necklace inside it with a siver heart pendant- the one that opens- and opened it. On the left side, "You & Me, Together Forever" was written in Jake's handwriting and on the right side was a picture of the two of us kissing. It was his birthday when Leah had taken that pic, thinking that we would want to remember every single moment of our relationship. She was so right. I couldn't believ that he actually remembered my birthday and all this time he'd lying to me! I looked at him and said, "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it", he said, smiling.

"Why didn't you give it to me before?", I asked.

"I was just playing with you, acting like I'd forgotten your birthday. You really think I would?"

"Well, I believed your acting."

"Yeah, I was kinda surprised."

"Don't EVER try it again!"

"It's a tempting idea…", he smirked.

He took the necklace from me and tied it around my neck.

"Thanks, Jake! I love it, it's beautiful!", I told him and he smiled at me.

We all sat there talking for what seemed like a long time. After about two hours, everyone left. There was just Jacob left in the end.

"Let's go out for a walk", he said and we both went out. I walked close to him and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

I looked at my necklace and asked him, "Did you write this?"

"Yeah. It was hard to write on it instead of breaking it 'cause it's so small but I managed to do it."

"You know I was really mad at you when you told me you'd forgotten my birthday."

"Yeah I could see that. I thought you were acting too", he chuckled and I punched him. "Sorry if I hurt you."

"That's fine", I said, smiled at him. "You know, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Grandpa and Grandma gave me two tickets for the premire of 'Abduction'. One's for me and one's for… you!", I told him. I knew how much he hated Taylor because I was so obsessed with him and that made watching the movie with him even better!. He groaned when he heard that.

"No!… Can't you take someone else?", he asked, looking at me with puppy dog eyes that usually made my heart melt.

"Yeah, I can, but I want to go with you. And don't give me those puppy dog eyes. They're not going to work", I tried to lie my best. His puppy dog eyes were really getting to me…

"Okay, fine. Can't say 'no' to you, I guess", he smiled and I hugged him and I whispered a "Thanks."

"I got one more gift for you", he said after a while.

"What now?", I asked him. He didn't reply.

In a second, I was backed up against a tree. He bent down and I felt his hot breath against my collar bone. Then his lips brushed up and down my neck. One of his hands was on my back, pulling me to him and the other was tangled up in my hair. I felt him suck at my neck, leaving a mark, and moaned. The next thing I knew, my hands were in his hair and I was kissing him. The way our lips moving made me feel like they were made for each other. He brushed his tongue on my lips and I moaned again. I opened my mouth and my tongue met his. The hand on my back, was now on my thigh, making it's way to my waist and then up my arms. Our kiss got more passionate.

"THAT DOG IS KISSING MY DAUGHTER!", I heard mom shout from the house.

"So what?!", I managed to say between our kiss and Jacob chuckled. Then I heard my dad growl and say, "It's time to throw the dog out!"

"Guess, that's my cue to go", Jacob said breaking the kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow, 'k?"

I nodded, not in the condition to speak yet. His kiss had left me breathless. I could barely manage to stand. He kissed my forehead and then left. I went back to my room, ignoring mom and dad's glare.

I layed down thinking about our kiss, not caring if my dad could read my thoughts. Then my thoughts wandered to September 23rd and I wondered what 'Abduction' would be like and what Jacob would think of it. I imagined his expression at the end of the movie and laughed.

Then I thought about the whole day- the gifts, Jacob forgetting my birthday, the party, Jacob's gift, our walk, the kiss- and somewhere in the middle of it fell asleep.

 **September 23, 2011:**

Jacob and I were sitting in the movie hall with a jumbo sized coke and popcorn. When I'd told him that it was an action movie, he was actually looking forward to see it. What's with guys and action?! I was seeing it just because of Taylor.!

"Just fifteen minutes more", I said to myself and Jacob laughed.

"Who do you love more- me or him?", he asked, smiling like he already knew my answer. I bet he was expecting me to say, "Of course you, Jacob!"

"Hmmm… that's kinda hard. I think I love you both equally. Of course you are my boyfriend, bestfriend and soulmate but… Taylor is just so hot!", I said, winking at him.

"Well, I think I'm pretty hot too!", as he said that, I felt his hot hand wrap around my waist. I giggled and said, "Yeah, sure!"

Four hours later, we were driving back home.

"Don't you think the movie was awesome? I loved the fights and the action!", Jacob said. I couldn't believe that HE thought that the movie was awesome. Sure the movie was awesome! How could it not be when Taylor was in it?! Plus when it was the _premiere_. I actually got to meet him!

"Yeah, I think it was awesome, but my reasons are definitely different than yours", I said.

"Yeah, of course! You saw the movie for that stupid idiot!", he said and I smacked the back of his head.

"DO NOT SAY THAT!", I said, growling playfully.

"Oooohh! I'm scared!", he said and we both laughed.

"I loved our date", I said.

"Really?! 'Cause I can't say the same. During the movie, you kept staring at the screen, drooling over that idiot, then later you made me wait for _two_ hours just to meet that _idiot_ and get his autograph… and see you're talking about him even now. Looks like you forgot 'bout me", he sighed dramatically. I had felt bad for him when I made him wait for two hours to meet Taylor and get his autograph. But that's it! He's _Taylor Lautner!_ I'd never thought I would actually meet him. Seeing him on-screen is just WOW. But actually meeting him in reality is like SHIT! And I don't mean it in a bad sense, I mean he's got such a hot body, gorgeous face, charming personality and standing right in front of him, just inches away… I would have fainted if Jake wasn't holding me by the waist. Taylor's smile got me staring at him like an idiot. I can bet Jacob was all jealous! He knows he doesn't have to be… I mean it's not like I would ever get to date Taylor but even if I would I don't think I'll leave Jacob for him. I don't to hurt him, ever. He means more to me than any other guy does. Even Taylor is not a competition… but he's totally hot!

"See! You're still thinking about that idiot!", Jacob said, breaking my train of thoughts.

"Well, I can't help it! And don't you dare call him an idiot!", I said. I knew he was just teasing me and I played along.

"Oh really?! What if I do?"

"Well, um… I'm going to.. um.. beat you up! Hah!", I said.

"No, you won't."

"Of course I would!", I said and smacked the back of his head again to show that I meant what I said. He stopped the car, got out, came to my side, opened the door and I got out. He smirked, looked me in the eye and, said, "Taylor Lautner is the biggest idiot in the world!"

I punched his chest playfully and that got us both fighting- nothing serious, just playful fighting. I loved it. I finally made him give up and apologize for calling Taylor an idiot.

"About your question before…", I said, after our 'fighting' was over. "About who I love more… Well, I definitely like Taylor a lot and have a huge crush on him and love him but… I'm _in_ _love_ with you, Jacob. And not just because of the imprint but because I feel that way about you and no one else!" Then I kissed him and that's how our date ended.

* * *

 **Ta-da! Did you like it? Leave a review and let me know.**

 **-Chipmunk96**


End file.
